


Possessive Love

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soul Healing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel's True Vessel's Soul, Dean is protective, M/M, Miracle Healing, angel possession, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After the fight with Lucifer, Castiel was badly hurt.  When Sam discovered that Castiel would weaken and die unless he got access to either Heaven or the power of a human soul, he offered himself up for possession.  Eventually, he talked Castiel into accepting.





	Possessive Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> Written for Rare Ships Creation Challenge Round 13: Gems and Crystals
> 
> Prompt: Prompt: diamond (Dreams, inner vision, purification)  
> Partner: anactorya
> 
> Gifted to LadyShadowphyre for the inspiration/enabling for the sequel.

**_Sam._ **

Sam had almost forgotten what that warmth at the back of his mind meant. Having Castiel inside him was different from any other possession he’d endured – it was comfortable, he was in control, and Castiel made sure that Sam could sense him in the back of his mind, so it wasn’t like Gadreel where he hadn’t known. _What’s up, Cas?_

**_I’m sorry, but I need to take control to tend to my vessel. May I?_ **

_Of course. Do what you gotta do. How are you doing?_

There was a short pause. **_I’m still weak. Still at risk of dying. But your soul is very powerful, and repairs are proceeding well. I’d expect two or three more days should be sufficient, although I may be able to leave sooner._**

Sam shook his head. _Stay as long as you need, Cas. Patch up as much as you can, old or new._

**_You’re very kind, Sam, but I would rather not abuse your generosity._ **

_You’re not_ , Sam insisted. _You’ll know if you’re abusing my generosity because I’ll force you out. You know I can._

There was no answer, so Sam braced himself for the sensation of being invaded. It never came. Instead, there was a spreading of the warmth, and a sensation of resting. **_Sam?_**

_Yeah?_

**_Would you be more comfortable in a dream or awake and watching what I’m doing with your body?_ **

_Dream. I trust you, and watching would probably trigger me. They usually only let me watch when they wanted to hurt me._

In Sam’s dream, Castiel was in his usual vessel. It was a quiet dream, just standing together watching the stars with Castiel’s hand in his. For him, this was a relatively tame dream of Castiel – for which he was grateful. It’s not that he minded Castiel seeing that Sam was still in love with him. They kept missing out on chances to be together, when one of them was in a good place, things tended to go wrong for the other, but they were both aware that their feelings were shared. It was just that the less tame dreams were embarrassing to have Castiel see.

The dream didn’t last long, either. Sam was just outside the room he’d put Castiel’s vessel in when he woke up to find his body back under his control. _Cas? Everything good?_

**_We’re good. You know, right now would be difficult given the situation, but when I’m strong enough to return to my vessel, perhaps it’s finally time we can be together._ **

_Dude. I’d love that, but don’t go jinxing us!_

 

Sam was asleep when Dean got back. Dean woke him up in a panic. “Dude. Something’s wrong with Cas. He’s completely unresponsive.”

Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Nah. Cas is fine, Dean. Don’t worry about him, we’ve got everything under control.”

“Sammy, you don’t understand. He’s passed out. Completely limp. No response to anything, and I pulled some shit.”

Sam could feel Castiel’s irritation as they both wondered what, exactly, Dean had done to Castiel’s vessel. _Cas?_

**_Yes?_ **

_Wanna take over and explain?_

**_It’s probably for the best._** Sam’s voice came out lower, with Castiel’s distinctive cadences, as Castiel started the explanation. “Dean. I’m fine. I required a temporary change of vessel –”

Dean cut him off with a punch. All it did was hurt his hand. “What are you doing, you asshole? Sammy, can you hear me?”

Castiel let Sam take control back. “I can hear you, Dean. Cas needed something his vessel didn’t have, but I did.”

Dean crossed his arms, scowling hard. “What happened to ‘I’d rather die than let an angel possess me again,’ huh?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay, for starters, that never applied to Cas. I trust him. Besides, those weren’t the options. The options were let Cas possess me or let CAS die.”

**_Sam, may I?_ **

_Go right ahead._

“Dean. Sam offered this when he learned what I needed – access to a soul’s power for a prolonged period. I had to get his consent, of course, and if he wants me out, all he has to do is say so. If you don’t believe me, remember that he forced both Gadreel and Crowley from his body, and overpowered Lucifer. If he wants me gone, I stand no chance against him.”

Dean’s eyes flashed murder. “Yeah? So what’s Sam getting out of this?”

“He’s getting what I promised he would. I’m healing. I’m out of danger of dying now –”

_You are? That’s great news!_

**_I am. Do you wish me to leave now?_ **

_Out of danger of dying’s not the same as fully recovered. If my soul’s still helping you heal, then stay._

“So get out, if you’re safe now.” Sam and Castiel both felt the need to roll their eyes at Dean. He was ridiculous.

“No. Sam has given me permission to stay. I’m no longer dying, but I am still healing. Besides, Sam benefits from my presence in a way I hadn’t expected.”

“He does?”  
_I do?_

“You know how scarred his soul is from all that’s been done to him. I’ve never heard of any cases where a hell-damaged soul was returned to a body, and then allowed an angel to possess him…”

“Gadreel did,” Dean reminded Castiel.

Castiel shook his head. “Sam did not fully allow that. My possession was done with Sam’s full knowledge and consent, no tricks or lies, not even such as there were when I took Jimmy the first time. I’ve noticed a great deal of healing on his soul as I’ve drawn on its power to repair my damaged grace. If I were to so much as take control without his permission, I fear it would no longer work.”

_Is that why you’re so careful?_

**_I’m careful because you deserve that respect. I’m only guessing that it would affect your healing._ **

_Thank you. I appreciate that._

“So what’s that mean for Sam?”

Castiel shrugged. “More peace of mind for Sam, if nothing else. I’m hoping it will mean fewer nightmares for him. He’ll be more comfortable in Heaven, if the two of you end up there.”

Dean snorted. “Oh, that’s an ‘if’ now?”

“There are Reapers who are pissed enough at you to just throw you into the Empty instead, no matter what you deserve.”

“Whatever.” Dean stared hard at Castiel, trying to stare through him to his brother. “Sam? You’re good?”

Castiel relinquished the body to Sam’s control. “I’m good. Cas needed this, and he has behaved himself perfectly.”

 

Two days later, Castiel reached out to Sam. **_I’m as healed as I can be, I believe. Thank you once again for allowing this possession._**

_No problem, man. Next time you’re hurt, just ask. I’d say just come in, but no reason not to be careful._

There’d always been a sense of emptiness after a possession, a feeling of loss, even as it was accompanied by a wave of relief. This time, aside from slightly missing Castiel’s warm presence, Sam felt normal. No emptiness or loss at all. Maybe Castiel was just better at possession than the others had been, but Sam chose to believe it was because of the way they’d gone about it. When Castiel sat up in his own vessel, Sam hugged him. “How do you feel?”

Castiel gently removed Sam’s arms and got to his feet. Sam watched as he stretched his back a little. Wordlessly, Castiel projected his wings, causing the room to crackle with energy. Sam ignored the crackle, staring in awe. Last time he’d seen Castiel’s wings, they were broken and twisted, and Castiel said they were mangled beyond repair. Now, they were whole, better than Sam had ever seen them. Castiel met Sam’s eyes. “I had no idea this could happen. I could feel myself getting better, but I didn’t know it could fix my wings.”

“Is this because of how we did things?”

“I don’t know. It certainly couldn’t have hurt, but I think it likely has more to do with you being the true vessel for an archangel. Your soul would have to be extremely powerful to allow this kind of healing. The love and respect may have helped, of course, and I see no reason for us not to believe that.”

Sam laughed softly as he got to his feet and reached out to touch Castiel’s face. “Speaking of. Now that we’re here, you’re healed, I’m good, the world’s not ending that I know of… have we finally both gotten in a good place at the same time?”

Castiel smiled and reached up to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair. “We have. I love you. Can we be together?”

Sam bent his head to very gently kiss Castiel’s lips. “Yes.”


End file.
